The Pass
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: Supergirl comes to save Cat but sees something she was NOT expecting... and it leads to some interesting admissions. Mild sexual content and some language.


Author's Note: This was one of those stories where I just started writing with no real plan. I ended up with a short story!

Supergirl had seen many things over her time saving people that she didn't necessarily want to see. There had been many rescues of naked people, there had been x-ray visioning of sexual encounters in interesting places. There had even been a couple of fetishes she could never un-see but NOTHING had prepared her for what had happened tonight.

It had started out as a normal night. Supergirl had been out on patrol. She'd extinguished two house fires, stopped a couple of hold ups and three muggings and had even rescued a kitten from a drain. She was now on her way home to shower and get some sleep before her day job. Cat wanted her in early to go over some photographs to compliment Kara's most recent story. The hero was now doing her final sweep of the city, which always included a flyby of Cat's penthouse to make sure everything was ok.

Supergirl hadn't even quite got there yet when she heard it. Her alien ears clearly picked up Cat's voice and she sounded like she was in trouble. "OH GOD… SUPERGIRL! SUPERGIRL!"

The hero pushed herself hard and a couple of seconds later, she was dropping onto Cat's balcony and running into her bedroom, fists at the ready. "I'm here, Cat, I…" But the hero stopped suddenly, boots skidding on the wooden floor, as a blonde head with wide eyes looked at her. Cat was lying on her back with her knees raised and both hands between her legs. A picture of Supergirl lay between her bare breasts.

For a moment, the subject of the picture just stood there and blinked, not quite putting two and two together. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her inner voice was telling her how gorgeous the older woman was naked and post-orgasm and how beautiful her breasts… Then it all crashed down and she spun around, her eyes closed and her back to the older woman. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I heard… I thought… you were in trouble."

For a moment, there was silence and then Cat chuckled. "Well, I WAS calling your name."

There was a rustle of sheets and Supergirl hoped that the CEO was covering up. The hero's blush radiated from her face all the way to her extremities. "Y-Yes, I.. you were," she stuttered. She took a few steps towards the balcony door. "I should go."

"Supergirl," Cat's voice was gentle. "I think it's too late for that."

The hero swallowed deeply and turned slowly back toward the bed. The CEO was sitting on the edge of it, wrapped in the sheet. 'W-What do you mean?"

Cat sighed. "I think you're incredibly attractive, Supergirl. There's no point in hiding it now." She indicated the picture sitting next to her. "I've had many amazing orgasms looking into your blue eyes." She watched as the young hero swallowed and her eyes slid closed. "I've come hard many times thinking about your hands all over me and your fingers inside me. I dream about your muscular body and how I want to run my tongue along the dips and hollows of your abs."

"Cat…" Supergirl groaned. "Please stop… I can't…"

The CEO smiled as she got up and moved closer to the flustered blonde. "But you want to?"

Supergirl licked her suddenly dry lips. "Yes, I want to… a lot… but I can't."

"Why? What's so wrong with getting close to someone?" Cat reached out and ran her fingertips along the hero's arm. "We're both consenting adults and we both want each other."

"It's more complicated than that," Supergirl replied, opening her eyes and steadily meeting Cat's. "As much as I want you, Cat, I can't… it's..." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry."

And with that, the hero turned and fled into the night sky. Cat's eyes stung with tears as she went back to bed.

..

Kara just flew and flew. She flew across time zones from night into day and then back into night again as she arrived back into National City. It was only a few minutes before sunrise when she found herself back at Cat's penthouse. The balcony door was closed but she looked inside to find Cat working out in her home gym. The hero could tell that her boss was pushing herself as hard as she could. Cat did that with everything in her life. Pushing was her thing.

All during her long flight, Kara was thinking about different scenarios. She couldn't in all good conscience enter into any sort of a relationship with Cat without telling her about her alter-ego. That was assuming, her brain supplied, that Cat wanted something more than just a roll in the hay. If she just wanted a one-night-stand and there were no feelings at all involved, Kara would have to say no anyway. She'd been in love with Cat for such a long time that knowing that all the CEO wanted was a quick fuck with a superhero would destroy her.

Kara was at war with her own feelings. Cat was offering herself on a plate… but only to Supergirl… and Kara Danvers couldn't live with that. The other option was to tell Cat that Kara Danvers was Supergirl and maybe Cat would be so disappointed that it would ruin things anyway. But at least Kara would have a clean conscience. With one last wistful look back at the treadmilling Cat, she headed home to shower and dress for work.

..

Cat hit the speed button and slowed the machine to start her cool down. She was tired from the exertion and the lack of sleep from the night before and she kicked herself mentally as she slowed her pace more and more, wondering what the hell she'd been thinking, throwing herself at the hero like that. But she'd been feeling hyper-sexual and just wanted the younger blonde all over her. If she couldn't have Kara Danvers then maybe she could have Supergirl. She sighed, feeling guilty for playing one woman off the other in her mind. Supergirl was amazing… but she wasn't Kara.

The CEO stepped off the treadmill and went to her bathroom, undressing as she went and tossing her sweat-soaked workout clothes into the hamper as she moved through her bedroom. She flipped her shower on and went to the sink to clean her teeth and pluck her eyebrows as the water heated up. She was feeling mortified that Supergirl had walked in on her but judging by the hero's reaction, it hadn't been completely awful. In fact, Cat was pretty sure that the young woman had been aroused by the encounter. The CEO stepped into the shower and took her time washing her hair and body. It was still very early and she had some time so she decided to get her own latte on her way to the office.

..

Kara was thinking about Cat. It was pretty much all she'd been doing since the moment she'd left her the night before. She was standing in line at Noonan's, picking up Cat's latte and egg-white on English muffin while thinking about the woman's perfect breasts, toned thighs and tight butt. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as an insistent throbbing began between her legs. She imagined running her tongue up the inside of those toned thighs to Cat's hot, wet center and…

"Good morning, Kara."

The young woman's head snapped around, her face instantly flushing. "Miss Grant! Did I miss a call from you? I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

The CEO held up a hand. "Kara. Breathe." For a long moment, the reporter just looked at her boss. Then Cat's tone gentled. "You don't have to do this anymore. It's not your job."

That brought a smile to the younger woman's face. "I know but the fact that you're standing here yourself kinda tells me that someone needs to do it."

The CEO chuckled. "You have a point. Although I'm only here because I was running early this morning."

"Really? Couldn't sleep?" Kara asked.

Cat scrunched her face up adorably. "Something really strange happened last night and I'm not really sure what to do about it."

"Strange... how?"

For a long moment, Cat said nothing but then she indicated a table. "Do you have a few minutes to sit and talk?"

"Sure, I'm running early too and I'll be out on a story all morning anyway."

After picking up her order, Kara led her friend to a clean table and slid over her coffee and English muffin. Cat took a sip and grimaced. "It's not hot. How on earth do you manage to keep it even luke-warm when you give it to me?"

"Microwave?" Kara supplied with a straight face.

"Ah." The CEO's face sobered then. "Kara, what do you think of Supergirl?" She waited then added. "On a personal level, I mean."

"I like her a lot," Kara replied. She's a good person I think and she helps people whenever she can."

"Yes," Cat agreed absently. "She's a very sweet woman." Her eyes locked on Kara's then. "I… Can I… I need… Ugh, why is this so hard… Can I confide in you, Kara?" When the reporter nodded, she took a calming breath. "I have feelings for someone I don't think I can have and I'm trying to compensate by..." She paused and Kara held her breath. "I made a pass at Supergirl last night."

"A p-pass? Like… you tried to kiss her?"

The CEO's eyes closed. "No… much more than that."

The hero fidgeted uncomfortably, knowing exactly how bad and awkward and completely amazing it had been. She was also feeling guilty that Cat was confiding in her, telling her things that she already knew about. "You tried to… sleep… with her?"

"Yes! And I feel terrible. She's amazing and gorgeous and a fantastic person but she's only a substitute for the person I really want to be with."

Kara nodded, feeling slightly relieved but then realizing that Cat was in love with someone else entirely and her spirits fell again. "And… this person… is… are they interested in you?"

The CEO cocked her head, letting their eyes meet. "I'm not sure. Sometimes, I get a feeling she is but others… I know this other person has dated men so I'm not even sure if she's interested in women. I guess I need to grow a pair and ask her."

Kara's face gentled as she reached out and took the older woman's hand across the table. "She'd be a fool to not be interested in you, Miss Grant. You're gorgeous, amazing and a fantastic person yourself."

"Then…" Cat's voice lowered to a whisper. "I guess I need to ask… are you interested in me, Kara?"

The question completed blindsided the young reporter and her mouth dropped open as she nervously fidgeted with her glasses. "The person you have feelings for is me? You've chosen me over Supergirl?"

Cat squeezed her hand and responded with a smile and a simple… "Yes."

Kara laughed and shook her head. "Wow, I did NOT see that coming."

The CEO's eyebrow lifted. "Do you need some time to think about it?" she asked uncertainly but the hero laughed again.

"I'm sorry… I just… I'm so happy, Cat." She got up and gently drew Cat to her feet for a long hug. Then she pressed her lips close to the smaller woman's ear. "I have feelings for you too."

The CEO's arms just tightened around her and squeezed. "I'm so happy too," she whispered in reply.

"And Cat?"

"Yes?"

"Last night… in your apartment, I wanted to make love to you so badly but I knew I couldn't until you knew the truth. It wasn't fair on you." As the words sank in, Cat pulled back a little, her eyes wide. Kara nodded and smiled. "You can have Supergirl AND me."

The look on Cat's face changed to one of pure desire and she ran her hand the length of the hero's back, pulling her even closer. "Kara, you are so damn hot and I want you so much right now… but I want this to be special. Barring no emergencies," she smiled. "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," Kara replied. "I'd really love to."

The End.


End file.
